Gravity
by Ananoncallednonie
Summary: What happens when Lea takes in a wayward teen. The gravity that pulls them together will show them more about life than they ever thought possible.


**A/N: I imagine Isabelle as myself just so you all know**

**Lea's POV:**

I will never know what made me walk to work that day. One thing I do know is that it's a day I'll never regret for as long as I live. It was a hot June day and I was walking home from Paramount to my nearby apartment. I passed a bus stop that I pass everyday so that wasn't unusual but today it was. There was a girl sitting on the bench she had some bags at her feet and her hair was in a long braid down her back I could tell she was crying. Now as much as I hate to admit it this was a situation was something I would avoid but something drew me to her. Before I could tell what it was I found myself sitting on the bench next to her and I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hello," I said.

She looked up at me and even through her tear soaked eyes they had a certain sparkle to them.

"My name is Lea, are you alright? Is there anything I can do for you?" I asked trying to be intimidating.

She wiped away at her tears

"My name is Isabelle," She said reaching out her hand to shake mine.

"What's the matter?" I asked her. She looked away before telling me her story.

**Isabelle's POV:**

It was all smooth sailing. The trip went well I had felt secure I knew I had the money for everything I needed the bus drivers were always friendly and kept me company, and I met lots of new people along the way. Once I made it to L.A. however, things changed I still had the money to get what I needed but now I was alone completely and utterly alone. I looked around for a cop, a kindly looking stranger, street performers. There was no one once I realized I was alone I allowed myself to cry for the first time since I was sent away from home. I was only going to sit there for a few minutes then I knew I had to go find a hotel and some food. I had only sat there for about ten minutes when I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder followed by a kind hello. I looked up and found the source of the voice to be a woman that was very familiar I'd never met her before but her recognizable voice brought me comfort. She introduced herself, but I already knew who she was it was Lea Michele the woman that for the past two years I have adored and idolized. Had the circumstances been different I would have gone crazy but I was in no position for that right now she was my only source of comfort, so kept my cool.

"What's the matter," she asked me with a deep concern in her eyes. I took a deep breath before explaining.

"Well," I say "I told my parents that I didn't want to pursue a career in the medical field like both of them and my siblings had, and that I wanted to become an actress, so they sent me away here to L.A. to pursue my dreams without disappointing my parents,"

Lea's eyes suddenly filled with concern.

**Lea's POV:**

My heart sank as Isabelle told her story I couldn't fathom being sent away from my home because I wanted to act.

"How old are you?" I ask.

She sniffles and replies. "Seventeen"

She's so young and vulnerable I decide I have to do something I was drawn to her for a reason and I knew if I didn't do something I would regret it for the rest of my life. So I grab one of the bags from her feet.

"C'mon," I say "You're gonna stay with me I have a spare bedroom in need of an occupant"

She looks at me quizzically.

"Are… Are you sure, you just met me? I'm a total stranger and you're gonna let me stay in your house?" She asks.

I realize it does sound crazy but I know I need to do it.

"Of course I say, you just met me and you're willing to stay in my house," I say teasingly.

Isabelle giggles slightly and I decide it's a sound that I like very much.

"So are you going to inhabit that empty bedroom or what?" I say.

She smiles and gets up grabbing her other bags and begins to follow me

"I walked today, we're only about a block away," I inform her.

**Isabelle's POV:**

Did that really just happen? I find myself lost in L.A. and Lea freakin Michele tells me I can live with her. I pinch myself to make sure this is all real and that I'm not dreaming. We walk about a block from the bus stop and come to a large apartment complex that I decide probably houses more people than my hometown. We climb a few flights of stairs before coming to a door.

"Home sweet home," Lea says.

I'm awestruck this apartment is bigger than my whole house. She shows me to the guest room she helps me unpack and asks me questions about myself and I quietly and politely answer them. She points me in the direction of the bathroom and tells me to clean up and meet her in the kitchen. She tells me she'll cook diner and she'll make whatever my favorite is. Yep I think to myself I'm totally dreaming.

TBC. REVIEW!


End file.
